Daughter of A Country
by Tatertwig45
Summary: My POV. Taylor has landed in an alternate universe where Prussia rules the world and has conquered all of the other countries. What happens when he wants her as his baby daughter? PXB SXH SXL RXT NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. A Differint Demension

_**Hello again! It's me, Tatertwig45! All my years of writing Cinderella stories and this is my first Hetalia: Axis Powers story. It is my first story in my point of view and it is not just about Prussia, but many other countries are in this too.( I am switching my point of view in this chapter) It is almost summer and school is almost out! Yay! So just read and review! Please! **_

_**Note: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. But I wish I owned Prussia! (I can't remember the author's name)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of a Country<strong>

_**Ch 1**_

(My POV)

* * *

><p><em>Flip Flip, Flip<em>

"This is so boring!" I said angrily as I was doing homework in my room, flipping an atlas, looking at maps. I had to do a project on the country that my teacher had chosen for me in Western Europe and so far, I found nothing. I stopped flipping when I reached a close-up view of Europe in the 17-1800's. Smiling, I saw the country I knew from the anime I had been introduced to by my friend osaka-chan4. Prussia. Prussia was my favorite character and cute as well. My favorite character had been Germany, Prussia's little brother, but I had changed my mind when I saw the grey-haired, crimson-eyed country.

As I read the last paragraph of the page about Bismarck, I began to yawn, closing the book and went to change into my pajamas, flipping my brown hair and throwing the book on the bed. The page flipped back open to the map of Prussia as it landed, making an eerie red glow around the country that didn't seem natural. Humming along to some song that I had heard, I went and washed my face and was almost about to get into bed when I noticed the glow. I went closer, a puzzled expression on my face as my blue eyes widened, and looked down at it. Suddenly, I felt a force suck me into the book like a vacuum, whizzing through the pages and words until they were all a blur as I landed on the ground, scraping my arm in the process. As I got up, nursing my arm, I looked around in puzzlement.

_ What is this place?_ I thought. _Where am I and how did I get here?_

All around me were thatched-roofed houses, dirt roads, people lighting fires to roast food, then in the distance, back behind the sides of the last two houses which were facing each other, I saw a black gate with a pathway leading over some hills. Before I could see what it led to, I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Girl! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw two black armor-clad guards looking at me with angry expressions. They started walking towards me, finally reaching me. I stared at them, still confused about where I was and how I got here.

"I-I am Taylor and I don't know how I got here. I am wishing to go back to my own time and I was wondering if you two would tell me where I am." I explained.

"WHAM!" Falling to the ground, my vision became dots as my head started to throb painfully. I felt myself being picked up, my hands being held behind my back, and my chin lifted up to face the angry man in front of me.

"Spy! How dare you trick us with this 'future' nonsense! Who do you work for?" he growled.

I glared at the guard, tears dripping from the corners of my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, _I'm not a spy!_" At the last word, I rammed my elbow into the gut of the guard that was behind me, who grunted in shock, letting me go.

The other guard tried to reach me but I tripped him and jumped over, running off down the road towards the gate to the castle. I got five miles down before I heard my pursuers getting up and running after me, yelling for other guards to come and catch me. As I got close to it, about twenty guards or so blocked my way so that I had to skid to a stop, turning the other way, and leaping up into the air over them with hands trying to reach me.

Once I set foot on the ground, I high-tailed it towards the outside of the village, running as fast as I could. The vegetable and fruit stands looked like a blur as I was darting in and out of them. I felt like I was flying because I was going so fast, smiling because no one could catch me. People had to move out of the way, pushing their carts or grabbing their children. Behind me, the guards were shoving people or scaring animals, namely chickens, trying to get to me. I saw some that were lithe and slender, dodging people as they were running while the big burly guards, like the ones that had stopped me earlier, were trundling along, moving or shoving people out of the way.

"CRASH!" My eyesight faded into colorful dots as I felt sticky liquid run down my face, my nose painfully throbbing, as was my head. Opening my eyes, as I had closed them in shock, I saw and felt that I had run into a horizontal pole. But I had no time to think about that right now as I quickly stood up where I was, a crowd of people standing around me with widened eyes and their hands to their mouths.

Suddenly I was stopped by two of the slender guards jumping over me, landing in front, and blocking my way, while two other guards came from behind. I went into a fighting stance, wondering how many I could take down with me as blood was still running from my wound, my body trembling from fast-paced running.

"We've caught you now, girl." One of them said as he grinned.

I proceeded to escape but it was futile as the guards came around, hands reaching for me. Finally I just gave up, as I was too tired to run any longer and let them tie my hands around my back and wrap chains around me so that I would not get away. I was cursing my bad luck as I was carried over one of the burly guard's shoulders down the way that I had came, up to the gate, through it, and along the pathway, seeing that it led to a black castle with a flag-lined walkway to the door. They were the most peculiar flags as they were white with two black bands on the ends and a black falcon in the middle, stretching its wings.

We were stopped by one of the guardsmen as we went up to the door of the castle. I heard them exchange a few words, one about "he is not in a good mood." Then the guard that wasn't holding me went over to the large dark oak door and pulled it open by one arm.

I gasped in amazement. _Wow. He's strong!_

I was stopped in my thoughts by feeling myself being shifted over to another guard, who carried me the same way through another door, through a long series of passages, finally reaching a large spacious room, lined with marble columns and tapestries with black falcons in between every two columns. Leading down the middle of the black-and-white checkered floor that covered the room was a red carpet with red and black tassels. I saw at the very end of the room was a magnificent throne, black and red, with wooden falcon's heads for the armrests, and two female servants that looked oddly familiar, like I had seen them somewhere, serving fruit and pouring what looked like beer into a black goblet that was being held up.

I could not see so far down, but as I was brought closer, I gasped in surprise at the figure in the throne. It was a man with short grey hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a revolutionary red and blue uniform with a white sash across it, tan breeches, black boots, white gloves and a black hat with gold lining around the crown. Pinned to it was a red carnation, and a white plume topped it all off. Draped around his shoulders was a gigantic red cape, which was around the throne also. His amusement grew as the guard dropped me at his feet.

"Who is this?" he asked the guard, who bowed. "Don't tell me you brought another peasant that has stolen something from one of the peddlers?"

"Lord Prussia, this girl is a spy, maybe from the resistance. She wouldn't give us any information and…" the guard started but was stopped by Prussia holding up his hand.

"Quiet!" Prussia snapped. "Let me speak to her." He then glanced at me with his red eyes in a sneer of contempt. "Tell me child, what is your name and are you as he says you are?" The "he" was emphasized by him looking at the guard who was already trembling with fear.

I shook myself of the guard and stood up to face Prussia, looking him directly in the eyes as he stared back. "I am not a spy or any part of this "resistance" you talk about. I am simply a girl who has no idea how she got here or even where I am." I made a gesture at my clothes. "Does this _look_ like peasant clothing to you?"

I thought that the country would be angry, but he gazed at me for a moment. After about a minute I heard him chuckle… my explanation was amusing to him!

"First of all you are in the Republic of Prussia. I conquered all of the nations of the world and so now everything belongs to me. Second, you cannot return to wherever you came from so you cannot get back. I could help you with that. Finally you do not have a birth certificate, so I am offering for you to stay with me until you can get one and go back." He smiled as he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked at the hand with uneasiness, then turned up my nose with a snobbish look as I shook my head. "I refuse. I will not stay here."

As I said those words, I heard him laugh, a cold laugh. "Oh you won't? Well then…" he put his head close to my ear and whispered, "You will die by execution or else rot in the dungeons. That is what happens with those that do not have actual proof that they are from here, or else refuse my offers." He withdrew from my ear, leaving me with chills going up and down my spine. I saw the hand again. "So, do we have a deal?"

Part of me wanted to seal the deal just to get back home, but another part of me felt like there was something more going on in Prussia's head than just being helpful, like a dark aura had engulfed him. I pondered the decision for a while, reluctantly after, holding out my hand and shaking his.

Withdrawing my hand from his grasp, I saw him smile, like someone who had won something. But what was the prize? No longer had I had my thoughts, I was suddenly broken out of them by the doors to the room opening and two maids entered, bowing to Prussia.

"We have a guest," Prussia explained to them "So make her feel welcome and take her to one of the guest rooms that has been prepared for her."

"Of course My Lord." They replied. They came up beside and escorted me out of the room. As we were coming out, a woman with long blonde hair, a dark blue and white dress on and a gigantic blue bow in her hair walked past us with two maids at her sides. I saw her look at me in shock, then in pure hatred as we both passed by each other.

"What's her problem?" I wondered

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Prussia was still in the throne room when the woman with long blonde hair entered. She came up to him, kneeled down at his feet, and stood up when her chin was lifted to face him.

"Darling, I saw a young girl being escorted by the maids out of the throne room. Who is she?"

"The girl is from another era, Belarus, and I am 'helping' her get back to it. She will be staying here until she gets her birth certificate." Prussia paused as he grinned. "But I also have another plan in mind."

"Oh." Belarus, Prussia's wife, answered with a sly look on her face as she slid up closer to Prussia, who put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek "And what is that, I wonder?"

"You might be angry if I told you dearest, but I am thinking about turning that girl into our new daughter. Her 'birth certificate' would be finished and she is adorable, not pretty, but cute." Prussia explained. "Besides, our sons would love to have a new sister, and you would love to have a daughter that you could spend time with instead of being alone in the castle with only the maids."

Belarus thought about what her husband had just said, then smiled. "I think that is a wonderful plan. But how are you going to convince her?"

A smirk came to Prussia's face as he sat down in his throne and took a sip from his wine glass. "She will need no convincing. In fact she won't know what is happening until after the 'process' is complete. She will be turned into our perfect little angel, and be weak and helpless, having to have the maids take care of her, and you and I of course."

He leaned close to Belarus's ear and proceeded to whisper the plan to her. "It will be simple. First…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! The first chapter! I need your reviews! Please! So you have met some of the main characters. A couple of them will be making appearances in latter chapters and will be in the rest of the story. I will be writing more during the summer because schools out in just a week and I am going to be a senior! Almost out! So I shall see you in the next chapter! <strong>_

_**~Tatertwig45**_


	2. The Plan In Motion

_**Chapter Two! Welcome back to **__Daughter of a Country__**! Taylor has been staying in Prussia's castle for a while. But now Prussia thinks that it is time to go along with his plan. How will the plan be carried out? What will happen? Find out by reading and reviewing! Side Note: I've been playing soccer so I probably won't get to update on any of my stories as often as I would like to, so just be patient. I have also been addicted to the movie **__Blade__**, especially Stephen Dorff (a.k.a Deacon Frost) :3 **_

_**Note: I do not own **__Hetalia__** or its characters. But I wish I owned Prussia! (I can't remember the author's name) **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Daughter of a Country **

_**Chapter 2**_

(My POV)

* * *

><p>"What? I'm being served my meals in my room?"<p>

I was sitting in a red velvet chair in the guest room, a shocked expression directed at two guards that were standing in front of me, who shifted their eyes to one another in uncertainty.

I had been staying in the Republic of Prussia for about three months and had grown accustomed to going to the dining room with Prussia and his wife Belarus, the woman that I had seen in the hallway outside the throne room the day that I was captured. I had not had the chance to talk to her since she was usually moody whenever I came to dinner, or breakfast, glaring at me whenever she set eyes on me. It made me troubled whenever I saw her like that. But unlike his wife, Prussia was more lenient, welcoming me to the table whenever I came down from my room. However, as I looked at him more closely, I found that there was a strange glint of excitement in his eye, which made shivers go up my spine.

At the dining room table, I always noticed that there were two chairs across from Belarus, among many others, that were never occupied, but their places were always set, like there was someone coming, or in that case, two people. Living in the castle and knowing basically every room in the house, except the upstairs portion, I never saw anyone else except for Belarus, Prussia, and the guards and servants, which were basically dressed all the same. So then who were the two people that I had never seen?

"The reason that you are not allowed in the dining room is because Lord Prussia and Lady Belarus are not here right now." One guard explained. "They are visiting Switzerland up in their winter palace. Tomorrow is when they return."

"Oh." I replied. They never went anywhere the whole time I was with them and they decide to do it now? Must be a very important trip. I just now noticed the guards still standing there, not moving. "What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm…Do you mind if we stood outside your door?" The other one asked "For protection of course?"

His question took me off guard as I looked at him with a confused expression. After ten minutes of thinking and pondering, I finally knew what he meant and answered him, but with a cautious tone. "Protection? What do I need protection from? You only said that I had to stay in my room for eating."

"Uh…uhm…" This time _my_ question was the one that confused _him_, as he stammered and both of them looked for a reply. "Well… you see…"

He didn't fully answer my question but instead was looking around, sweating bullets and wringing his hands together. They both backed up towards the door, waving while smiling, then went out quickly, locking the door behind them. I ran to the door, still wanting to know why I couldn't be let out of my room, and blindly thinking that banging on the door would work, which it didn't as it only made my hands hurt. After about a minute, I slowly went back over to my chair and sat down, wearily running my fingers through my hair, if they weren't already broken.

Looking up at the walls, I gazed at the portraits of Prussia alone, and some with him and Belarus. Always, in every one of the pictures, there was a yellow chick perched on either Prussia's hat or on his finger if he was sitting. I had heard him mention the name 'Gilbird' a few times, and now looking at it, I wondered if that's what he was talking about.

I spent another thirty minutes staring at the ceiling until I started to get drowsy, going over to my bed, after I had changed into my pajamas, and finally letting my eyes close as I fell asleep. As I was about to let my mind wander into dreamland, I thought, _"They never brought my food."_

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

The castle was dark, as it was about midnight, as two women stood up in the ceiling, watching Taylor sleep. One of them turned to the other, putting a finger to her lips while grabbing a rope that hung from the beam she was crouched upon, and slid down, careful not to get rope burn. Her long wavy brown hair shone in the moonlight, making the other person's black hair dull in comparison. They both began to slide along the wall with ninja-like precision, unnoticed by anyone that casually walked into the room, wearing black clothing. Slinking along the floor, their foot treads not making a sound, the brown-haired girl walked over to the bed where Taylor was, watching her for just a moment. The smile on her face vanished as the other girl came over to her, holding a loop of rope.

"I have the rope." The black-haired girl said. "Are you ready to carry out the plan, Hungary?"

Hungary took one last look at Taylor, a smile once more crossing her features. "Yes Mexico, let us commence. Mistress will not be happy if we are late with the girl."

Without another word, the two women got to work, with precision and efficiency, tying Taylor's wrists and ankles together, then quietly lifting her up out of bed and putting her in a large bag. It was then picked up by two guards, who then carried her out of the room as silently as they had come.

Meanwhile Belarus was pacing around, waiting on the maids who were supposed to be bringing the girl.

_ "Where are they? I told them to be quick about it, lest my and Prussia's plan should succeed. Urgh! I told them what I would do to them if they are late! Or, _(smile)_ should I say, what Prussia would do to them."_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she straightened up, putting on a serious façade so as to mask her worry, and gave a gesture to the doorman, who was near the doors, to let whoever was standing outside in. She was hoping it was the maids.

But her hopeful expression soon turned to disappointment as she saw that it wasn't the maids, but Latvia, who was also the footman for her husband. The small country gazed up at his mistress in fear as he came over to her, his knees knocking together and sweating in pure fright. Belarus smirked at this pitiful display of a country, but then put on a scowl as he came near, which made Latvia almost pee himself.

"What is it?" she asked, her blue eyes piercing a hole into Latvia's soul, which didn't help the situation any as he only got even more afraid.

"W-w-well Lady B-Belarus, Lord Prussia commanded me to c-come up here to see if the girl was b-brought in as you both had a-asked." he stammered. He always hated going and telling the two rulers anything because he was afraid that they might decide that he wasn't useful. Latvia shuddered at the thought of what Prussia did to people who he deemed "useless".

"Tell me Latvia," Belarus asked incredulously as she put a hand on the tiny boy's shoulder, which made him turn white. "When you look around you, do you see a girl?"

This made the smaller country shake his head. Belarus put on a shocked face in sarcasm. "No?" she asked, putting a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened in mock surprise. "Well then, she must be invisible because I am certain that there is no girl in here. Why would I be pacing around like an _idiot_ if there was one?"

She spat 'idiot' like venom and let go of Latvia's shoulder, which she had squeezed to get her point across, leaving marks on the poor boy's skin with him rubbing it painfully. She pointed a sweeping finger to the door, glaring at Latvia with eyes that were like ice picks. "Tell my husband that she is not in here right now and that I will send a maid to him when the process is complete. But until then no one is to disturb me. Understand?"

Latvia nodded while sweat beaded off his forehead. He could not understand how Prussia could have her as a wife, or anyone for that matter. Although it was better serving them than Russia, whom he, Lithuania and Estonia were serving before Prussia took over. All three of them had thought that the German nation was their liberator, but the only thing good about it was that it was warmer and Prussia was not psychotic, unlike Russia.

After watching him go back into the hallway, Belarus then sighed, going over to sit down on an ottoman next to a dome-shaped window that looked out upon the gardens, although you couldn't see them since it was pitch black and the only light was from the moon and the stars. As she was gazing, she absentmindedly fingered her pearl bracelet that had a gold-encrusted 'P' and 'B' intertwined. The jewelry was a gift from Prussia on their first wedding anniversary, but Belarus never took it off. Ever. Even if she had to be buried with it. The bracelet was a token of Prussia's love for her.

Her smile dissipated as she heard someone open the door, seeing that it was Hungary and Mexico with two guards holding the girl that she grudgingly agreed to let stay in the palace so that it would help in Prussia's plan. As the two maids brought Taylor closer, Belarus got a closer look at her.

Taylor was not too terribly attractive, at least not for Belarus's tastes. She was wearing a red and black tank top with a skeleton cat in the middle of it, with ultra short shorts, red and black also that said "Skelanimals" on them. Belarus guessed that they were her bed clothes, although she wondered why anyone would go to bed in that. Forgetting about that, she began to think about other things about this girl, like how Prussia had mentioned that her name was "Taylor". The Lady of the World grimaced at the mention of that name because that was no royal name. "Jade" or "Catherine" were more suitable names, and names she happened to like. But Prussia had not told her to change it, so she guessed it suited him.

Noticing the maids still standing there, Belarus said "I shall be in the chamber near the dungeons. Bring her there when you two are done." She then gave them a glance that said, _what are you two waiting for? Go prepare her!_

Hungary gulped at her mistress's expression, nudging Mexico to come with her into the changing room, which the other country seemed to get as they both went into a small room with the guards following with Taylor, who was remarkably still sleeping.

Belarus watched them, and as she gazed at Taylor, a smirk came to her face, which turned into a chuckle. _Taylor won't be sleeping so soundly after the maids are through with her._

* * *

><p>(My POV)<p>

I had fallen asleep in my room only to awaken to the smell of something sweet and to feel a hand rubbing some sort of cream on my butt. My eyes widened in shock as I looked around to see a pink room with everything being well…pink! The furniture was that way too, as were the walls, curtains, even the floor. I noticed that my bare skin was lying on something cold…very cold. I jumped in surprise only to be held down by a very strong hand until my stomach touched the metal that was under me.

Before I could recognize where I was, I was flipped over, still naked, and found myself face-to-face with two girls who were maids. One of them was holding a bottle full of what I read as diaper rash ointment, and the other one was holding an item that made my face turn red and start to sweat in nervousness.

A diaper.

Before that awful torture device was put on me, I tried to struggle my way out only to have my wrists tied to the sides of the changing table and my feet tied above me. At that motion, the brown-haired maid, who was also holding the diaper, took out a tube and proceeded to powder me, making me sneeze and then smile when I did that. After the powder was applied and my pubic hair was shaved, I was put into the diaper by it being slid underneath me, finally shielding me from the cold, metal table, and the two corners on each side being brought together by the black-haired woman, and clothes-pinned together in one fluid motion.

After I had been diapered, I was untied, picked up by the brown-haired maid, taken over to a rocking chair, where I was forcibly held against her chest, and fed by a baby bottle. What I didn't know was that the formula that I was being fed was actually changing potion. As soon as I finished the bottle, I felt the maid hold me with my head over her shoulder and start to pat my back forcefully. I was being burped! All at once a small noise emitted from my mouth, which made the woman, or a girl about my age to say the least, smile and rub her nose against mine.

"When will she start changing, Hungary?" the black-haired maid asked as she came over to us, smiling also and poking my stomach, which oddly enough felt soothing.

"Once we get her to Lady Belarus in the birthing room, then the potion will start to take effect." Hungary replied as she looked down at me. "If it doesn't, then, well, there will be consequences, as Lord Prussia does not accept failure."

They both gulped at the thought. I was then picked up by the black-haired maid and taken over to a giant blue and white cradle in the corner and laid inside. A lace canopy was hanging from the ceiling, covering the entirety of the bed and draping the floor. In the cradle was also a mobile that played soothing sounds. I tried to shake my head to be rid of the music that was coming from above me, but before I could, I felt a pink pacifier being shoved in my mouth, and as I tried to spit it out, a string was tied through the loop and secured around my head so that I had no choice but to suckle on it.

Standing up was harder than I realized, as once I got up, I strangely fell back again. I knew I had balance, but I was confused at what was happening. Suddenly smiling to myself, I thought _'That's it! It's a dream, or in this case, a nightmare! Come on! Wake up!' _

But the more I slapped myself to wake me up, the more I felt the diaper underneath me, hugging at my thighs and butt. Noticing the two maids watching me, I stopped and felt tears in my eyes as I knew that I would never get out of this. Seeing me about to cry, Hungary picked me up and cradled me in her arms, as I was light enough to do so.

"Oh poor thing! There, there, don't cry. Shhh. I know darling." She cooed, which soothed me so that I was only whimpering. "Let's take you to your mother, as she's expecting you since the process is complete."

As I was taken out of the room, I was put into some kind of giant carrier with the hood drawn so that I couldn't see anything. I felt myself being jostled around a little bit as I was carried through several doors. We got to what sounded like to be the last door since I could hear some bustling and voices inside, then entered into the noise and confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that this chapter was really short, about as long as my other chapter, but I wanted to put the process into two parts, and the second part is in the third chapter. I also wanted to focus on Belarus more in this chapter since she is going to be important as well in the next one.<strong>_ _**Hoped you guys like the story so far and for my loyal **__One Piece Cinderella__** viewers, I will have the next chapter up! I promise you! I'm so sorry it took this long but I have to digress that putting stuff on paper and then typing it out is so much easier for me than **_

_**typing it straight from my head. But never the less, it is finished! Side Note: I will be gone for a week tomorrow for a Student Life Camp down in Orange Beach, Alabama so I won't be updating for a whole week. Thank you so much for liking this story and reviewing and I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! I NEED YOUR REVEIWS! Goodnight! ~Tatertwig45 **_


	3. Process Complete

_**I'm finally a senior! And our very first game is in two weeks! Okay back to the story. (I was just ranting a little bit there I apologize. ^^;) I also apologize for not updating in five weeks on any of my stories. (Or six) Now the 'process' is beginning! Belarus and Prussia's plan is coming to a climax! Oh, can anyone stop this madness? Read and review to find out! Please! (Sorry if it's a bit short) **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Daughter of a Country**

_**Chapter**_** 3**

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Standing outside the birthing room with two guards beside him, dressed in his military uniform which was a grey Nazi commander uniform with a grey cap, black gloves, black thigh-high boots, and a riding crop, Prussia was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting on the 'birth' of their new daughter. He had seen the maids bring Taylor in, inject her with a sedative needle to keep her quiet for five minutes, and moments later he heard Belarus scream out in mock pain of the 'labor'.(The palace doctor had injected her with a serum to feel what it would be like to give birth.)

He wanted to rush into the room to comfort his wife, but had to tell himself that she had to make it sound real so that everyone would believe that she was having a royal child. It was almost over, and then he, Belarus, and their baby girl could rest and enjoy their time as a family. All there was left to do now was to wait and pray that things went as smooth as possible.

"_It will all be complete in a number of hours_" he told himself with a smirk, "_Just wait and see._"

* * *

><p>(My POV)<p>

I woke up to seeing a blur and feeling paralyzed, like I couldn't feel anything at all. Trying to figure out where I was, I kept feeling something soft underneath me, (I was upside down at the moment) and all around was pink, like a gigantic pink sheet had been draped on me. I tried to at least wriggle but couldn't, as I was curled up in a fetal position and paralyzed, which made me weak and virtually helpless. Suddenly the 'walls' started moving as I heard a deep strong pulse, making my 'enclosure' compress around me, then expel, pushing me forward towards a small opening under my head.

"Push! My lady, push!" a muffled voice said from outside as I heard a grunt and moan of anguish that sounded like someone lifting a heavy load.

As I was slowly being moved towards the opening, I tried to uncurl my arms, but they stayed where they were, my fingers locked in place. Calling for help was impossible as my vocal cords were numb too and all I could do was wait to be slowly slid out of whatever I was in. Three hours later, the light that was underneath me began to get brighter and brighter and I began to feel air on my face as I saw two hands slide under my head, gently pulling me out.

"My Lady, it's a baby girl!" I heard one of the midwives exclaim.

As my feet finally left the 'womb', everything became a blur. I just saw lights, and felt like I was smaller somehow as I was handed to two maids, who sprayed me with water, washing away all the "afterbirth", dried me off with a towel, put a tube up my nose to clean out the fluid, and cut the 'placenta'. I was then wrapped in a pink and white blanket by Hungary, with a white pearl-lined bonnet tied around my head. Tears were coming out my eyes as I was involuntarily crying, as Hungary put a pink pacifier in my mouth and handed me to my new mother, whose hair was plastered to her face by sweat, looking tired and exhausted. Belarus held me close, trying to calm me, smiling and nuzzling me against her cheek, as I stopped crying and gazed up at her.

"My darling daughter, you are here at last." She said happily, and kissed me again as I suckled on my pacifier, looking at all the maids that had gathered on both sides of the bed looking at me with awe and smiling faces.

"My Lady, what are you going to name her?" one of them asked.

Belarus thought for a while as she looked at me then back up at the maids. "Taylor. That is going to be her name, and the name that her father has chosen and will like."

No sooner had I taken another suck at my pacifier, the doors to the birthing room opened and in came Prussia with two guards at his sides. Taking a sweeping glance around what earlier was frenzy and chaos from the maids rushing about, I saw him smirk, then turn back to Belarus, who smiled at her husband. The maids made a bowing aisle towards the bed as Prussia walked in between them, over to my mother and me. He took a place near the bed, holding Belarus in his arms and kissing her on the head. My mother returned the kiss, which was about ten minutes before I finally sneezed, which broke them apart.

"I think Taylor would like to meet her new father." my mother asked with a playful smirk, holding me close to her chest.

My father didn't answer, but instead gave me a smile and silently ordered for me to be handed to him by Hungary. As I was in his arms, he held me up close to his face, breathing in my scent as I snuggled against his cheek. I felt content in the fact that I was safe now, but also had an uneasy feeling, realizing that I would be in this form for who knows how long. I might not even grow up!

Feeling uncertain, I heard myself think, _'You will be taken care of forever! You will be royalty and will not have want of anything! Why be uncertain now when you don't even have to worry about anything?'_ But at the same time, my heart was telling me _'You will be stuck like this and you will never grow up. You will never be free to have a future and will never see your real family again!'_

I was soon broken out of my thoughts by the door opening and my father's voice as he was talking to two young teenage boys dressed very finely. One of them had a curl in his brown hair and had on a khaki uniform, a sour expression on his face that changed when he glanced at me. The other had the same colored hair, except without the curl, and was dressed in a gold and red matador's uniform with a smile on his face, which grew even wider as he looked at me. As Prussia was talking, I saw them come over and look at me closely, their brown and green eyes peering in curiosity.

"Father, is this our new baby sister?" the brown-haired one with green eyes asked with a smile towards me while reaching a finger and tickling my stomach.

Prussia smiled at me as I giggled from my new brother's touch, turning to his son. "Yes Spain, this is your new sister. But you will get to see her throughout the day. Go and say hello to your mother, you also Romano."

Spain bowed to his father, as did the brown-haired boy, who was known as Romano, and they both went over to Belarus, kneeling down beside the bed and kissing her hand as she hugged them both. Before I could see what they were doing, I looked in front of me to see a lean, fit, blonde-haired man with green eyes, wearing a green military uniform with a white beret, a serious expression on his face. Beside him, holding onto his arm, apparently very shy, was a young girl with a red dress, short blonde hair, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"My Lord, I congratulate you and My Lady on this happy occasion! I am sure that you are overjoyed about having a daughter, as Leichtenstein and I are about having a new niece." The man said as he bowed.

"Taylor," my father said as he gestured towards the figure, "This is your uncle Switzerland and your aunt Leichtenstein. Your other uncles should be here soon." He said the last part with a look towards Switzerland, who bowed again, as did Leichtenstein. Gesturing at the non-military country, he bade him come closer and put his mouth to his ear. "Where are the other two? They should have been here at the time that I commanded them."

My uncle's green eyes widened as he began to get nervous. "Well, Lord Prussia, I am sorry to say that I do not know the whereabouts of Taylor's other two uncles. But I do know that they should be here any second, as this is the birth of their new, and very adorable, niece." He looked down at me as he said the last part, a rare smile forming on his features.

Prussia smirked, also looking down to meet my eyes. "Yes she is very adorable." He said as he stroked my cheek, making me squirm in his arms.

As he turned back to Switzerland, his crimson eyes hardened in annoyance. "They know better than to miss this very important moment, not only for us, but for them too. What could they possibly be doing not to have known?"

"I do not know, but when I locate them I'll….!" Switzerland began to say before he heard the doors to the birthing room open.

"Don't get your peace prize in a knot 'Swissy', we're here." A heavily accented man said as he and another, very, _very_ tall man entered.

"Yes, why do you think we would miss the birth of not only _yours_, but _our_ new niece, da?" the other man answered, holding an iron pipe covered in blood that looked surprisingly fresh.

My father, however, narrowed his eyes for a moment, but noticing me, his face brightened a little. As he carried me over to my two uncles, he smirked, "Taylor, these two are your uncles Turkey and Russia. They have not yet learned what it means to be _late_ to a princess's birth, especially if that _princess_ is their _niece_. But…"

The word hung in the air as Prussia's smirk evaporated, replaced by a glower, his red eyes penetrating the two countries souls. "I am giving them this one chance to redeem themselves. Understand? _One. Chance_."

Turkey and Russia apparently understood as they gulped and backed away from my father, who grinned then kissed my head, as they went over to my mother where Switzerland and Leichtenstein were also. The background noises faded away as I was taken outside onto a balcony, the stars glistening above us. Prussia rocked me slowly and gently, humming a German lullaby, which made my eyes start to droop and close, making me fall asleep with my head on his chest.

"I am so fortunate to have you, my darling. You are the light of my world and I don't know what your mother and I would do without you. I love you my precious baby girl. I, your mother, Spain, Romano, your uncle Switzerland and aunt Leichtenstein…ect, we all love you. Don't ever forget that."

Before I went off to sleep, I felt him hold my hand, being careful not to hurt me and hold it against his face, kissing it.

If this was what it was going to be like forever, it was worth it to be changed.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Belarus was mentally and physically exhausted, both from the fake labor and all the visitors that had come through the birthing room. Prussia was next to her sitting on the bed, holding her head near him and tenderly stroking her face. All of the visitors had left for the night except for Switzerland, who had two guards escort Leichtenstein to their room. Turkey and Russia didn't stay long, leaving right after they said hello to Belarus.

"She's so quiet, doesn't hardly make a sound." Belarus said, smiling as she glanced at Taylor, who was now lying in a white bassinette sitting on a platform beside the bed, facing her parents. She had her eyes closed, sleeping while suckling on her pacifier. Hungary and Mexico were on both sides of her, watching her before they took her up to the nursery. Belarus then frowned as she laid her head against Prussia. "I'm going to miss her when she is away."

This remark made Prussia chuckle. "Don't worry my darling; Taylor is going to be just fine. She is royalty after all, and I have made sure that she is treated with every kindness and comfort. You have no need to worry, but for now rest and recover. We wouldn't want the Lady of the World tired and in a bad mood when she is commanding the maids and other household servants, now would we?"

Belarus smiled at her husband. "I guess not. But will I get to give her her first feeding?"

"No!" Prussia stated sharply, but then saw the expression on his wife's face as she lifted her head, eyes widened, and he calmed down, talking in soothing tones. "I mean, that is not allowed for royal ladies such as yourself. She will be fed by Ukraine, who has agreed to become her wet nurse, three times a day. After she is weaned, Hungary, Mexico, or Taiwan will be feeding her formula. That is how all royalty has done it. My mother did that to me and Germany when we were little, and that is how you will do it for our daughter. Understand?"

Belarus stared at Prussia, nodding, then glanced at Taylor, who had begun to open her eyes after four hours, whimpering and blinking tears, her face growing red. Hungary saw this, an alarmed look coming across her face as she lifted the princess out of the bassinette, holding her close to her chest and talking to her softly, finally making her calm. As she was being rocked in Hungary's arms, Taylor gazed at her parents, reaching out her arms in protest about not being held by her mother or father.

"Funny that she was a teenager before." Belarus sighed as she smiled at her daughter. Gazing up at Prussia, laying a hand on his face and staring her blue eyes into his red, her smile grew wider so that her teeth were showing. "So what is next on your agenda, my lord?"

The Germanic country kissed his wife, long, slow, and passionately, then breathlessly answered, "Her celebration of becoming a princess. Spain and Romano both had that and I was thinking she should have it as well. I want the entire world to see their new princess and the bigger that honoring is, the more respect they will have for her. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Beaming, Belarus turned to Taylor, now back in the bassinette, reaching a hand and stroking her cheek with her finger. Taylor giggled and grasped her finger in her tiny hands. But her smile soon dropped to a frown of sadness as she knew the command that she now had to give, since their time being with her was drawing to a close and she had to get some sleep. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Belarus forced a smile, but thoughts of her precious daughter, the baby girl that she had birthed and now was going to give away for the maids to raise, made her heart drop.

"Do I have to do it now dearest?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she knew the inevitable answer

Prussia smiled sympathetically at his wife. "I'm afraid so, darling. It is royal protocol that royal children must have servants taking care of them from the time they are born, until the time set by us."

Hearing the heart-wrenching words from her own husband about her daughter being separated from her, Belarus forced herself not to cry, but knew, sadly, she could not hold it in for very long. This was one choice she had to make, eventhough it was the hardest decision of her life. It was for Taylor's own sake that she was doing this, otherwise she wouldn't. Belarus took one last look at her daughter, trying desperately to compose herself so as to not make Prussia feel as if she were unable to command the maids this one simple order, which wasn't simple to her. Composing herself, however, was now a hard thing to do.

Sobbing in between, she finally managed to choke out, "T-take her to the n-nursery."

Mexico wanted to comfort her mistress, but one glance from Prussia, who now was holding his heartbroken wife in his arms, trying to comfort her with her head on his shoulder, told her that it was wisest not to and that it would only make things worse.

"Come," Hungary whispered, putting a hand on Mexico's shoulder, "Let us take Princess Taylor to the nursery."

Mexico nodded, taking a last glance at her master and mistress, then taking Taylor, who was in her bassinette, in one hand, she and Hungary withdrew, but not before Taylor started whimpering, her wanting cries being heard as she was taken to the nursery. Prussia heard them, and smiled, holding his wife's head near his chest until she stopped crying, falling asleep in his arms.

They stayed that way the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! I NEED REVEIWS! Badly! This plot has grown more complicated and<strong>_ _**more characters have been added to the mix. I will be adding new ones though, just wait and see. But for now the 'process' is complete and everything is just smooth sailing from there right? WRONG! What would be a story if everything was smooth, without plot twists and turns? Read and review and I shall see you in the next chapter! **_

_**Bye! **_

_**Tatertwig**_


	4. A Day In The Life

_**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated as much as I would like to, since its senior year and stress comes naturally at that time. So welcome back to Daughter of a Country! I am so glad that this story is…somewhat successful, (not like One Piece Cinderella, but it could get there). To all of the Hetalia fans that have supported this story and put in all of your kind-hearted reviews, thank you! It really means a lot to me. But anyway…back to the story. So Taylor, at long last, has been transformed into Prussia and Belarus's precious baby girl and is now living with them in the castle. (Yay!) Aaaannnnddd…..you'll have to read more in order to figure out what's going to happen next! Sorry! See you at the end! R and R! **_

_**Author Note: I do not own Prussia or any of the other countries. Taylor is the only one that I own. All countries belong to Hidekaz Himaruya **_

**Daughter of a Country**

_**Chapter**__**4**_

(My POV)

Life as a newborn princess has been, to say the least…not as weird as I thought it would be. Of course there is the constant reminder that you're helpless and it's impossible to move any part of your body, except for wiggling. I can raise my arms up…a little and kick my legs, but that's about it.

There is also the notion that I am constantly being taken care of, whether it's the maids coming into check on me or Belarus, who usually comes in around three or four times a day. Prussia comes in the nursery only in the morning when he's with Belarus to tell me good morning, at night, during meal times when I am brought to the dining room, or when we go somewhere, during which I am put in a portable bassinette in the horse-drawn carriage that my father takes.

My mother is absolutely smitten with me, taking her time everyday to spend time with me in the nursery. Sometimes she would take me into a special room just for me and her to spend mother-daughter time or just standing there with me after she would take me out of my cradle, talking soothing, motherly tones which were so unlike Belarus when I met her before I was transformed into her baby daughter.

My father, however, was a different story. He would come in to tell me good morning with Belarus, then leave, as he would say he had official business with my uncles, who I had only met once. Not much time was spent with him except for those rare times when he'd take me out on the nursery balcony or when one of my uncles, usually Switzerland, wanted to talk to him about something to do with some kind of invasion of some land across the ocean. Usually those kinds of conversations bored me so I would fall asleep in his arms, waking up again in my cradle or bassinette.

One day, I was peacefully asleep in my white and gold bassinette (complete with silk pillows that had my name on them written in gold and silver letters) with a pink diamond pacifier in my mouth after having been breastfed by Ukraine. The birds were chirping outside the window and my pink blanket that I was swaddled in and the white one that covered me were warm. The room was empty, save for the nursery where all the maids and my mother were was since my room with my bassinette was separate than the other parts. Suddenly, the peaceful silence was shattered by the nursery door being slammed open in what sounded like a rush to get in.

"Mother!" It was my big brother, Spain.

I heard my mother run into the waiting room of the nursery as I opened my eyes. Visitors and family, other than father and mother, had to wait out there before being admitted in to see me. She stopped short, sounding like she was out of breath for some reason.

"Spain! Darling, what it is?" she exclaimed, "Has something happened to Romano or your father?"

"No, at least I don't think so." He said as he calmed down. But then a big grin crept on his face. "But you will never believe what Father is going to let me do!"

Before my mother could answer, I started crying because I wanted to listen to the conversation too. Her hands were the first things I saw as she walked into the room and picked me up, cradling me in her arms to calm me down, which I stopped instantly when I was held. Walking over to Spain, she was still cooing to me, even though my crying had long since ceased, occasionally kissing me on the head and nuzzling me against her face.

"What's wrong with you, darling?" She asked in a soothing tone, "What is it that you want? Are you hungry?"

But when she glanced at Spain, then at me, then at Spain again, she smiled. "Oh, I see. My precious little angel wants to see her big brother Spain and hear what his news is. Well I don't think that he will mind that, now will you, Spain?"

My brother merely smiled as he reached and tweaked my nose playfully, which didn't hurt as I thought it would. Wanting to be held by Spain, my arms reached towards him pleadingly as I started to whimper. Spain gazed at me, then reached over and picked me from Belarus's arms and set me down in his lap. His hands were rough, but strong and warm as he tried to be gentle with me. I had heard that the only children that he had actually liked holding were a country called Italy and my other big brother, Romano.

'Well, _madre, hermana_, Father said that he was going to get uncle Switzerland to teach me how to shoot, then get uncle Russia and uncle Denmark to train me how to use weapons, all under his supervision of course." Spain exclaimed happily, "He added that with all the proper training that I will receive will get me one step closer to becoming a soldier in his army, maybe even a general! Can you believe it Mother?"

'I don't think that she can, my son."

All three of us turned to see Prussia standing behind Spain, a smirk on his face, dressed in the same outfit he had on in the birthing room, but instead of grey, it was black with a red and black swastika and a silver riding crop in his hand.

Spain's face turned white as he stood up, giving me back to Belarus, and smiled shakily at Father. "F-father. It is good to see you…"

Before he could go any further, Prussia came closer and tapped the riding crop lightly across Spain's lips as he smiled at his son's fright. "Calm down, Spain. I would not want my oldest son, and future heir, to be like that when the time comes to rule my kingdom."

He paused for a few minutes as he put a gloved hand to his chin, showing he was deep in thought. Then smiling again, he patted Spain's cheek and withdrew the crop from the boy's mouth, approaching Mother and I. With one glance, I was put in his arms and cradled. Prussia smiled at me.

"She has grown used to the routine, hasn't she?" he asked, looking directly at Belarus who smiled at me dearly. "That's good. She hasn't fought back like I thought she would, with having the mind of a teenager and all." He glanced up at his wife. "Has she been fed by Ukraine?"

'Yes dear." My mother simply stated

"Excellent. Bathed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Changed?"

"Yes."

"Had her nap?"

"She just woke up from it."

'She did not give the maids trouble in any of this, did she?"

"No."

Father laughed, nuzzling me as he did so. "What a good girl! It's just day one and she is already behaving as a proper royal infant should."

Belarus laughed softly, "I don't think that even Spain or Romano behaved better than she is right now." She glanced at Spain but he wasn't even paying any attention to us. He was with some of the maids, flirting with them, getting closer to Hungary especially, but she wasn't paying him any mind.

That kind of mindset was why Belarus made Hungary her head maid. Unlike her and Ukraine, Taiwan, Belgium, Seychelles, Thailand, Mexico, and all the rest of the girl countries were too easily swayed by her son's charms, which would have to be corrected once he left.

Belarus scowled at her son, saying so that he could hear, "I rest my case." My oldest brother did hear her, looking up to see Mother, then back at Hungary, who had clearly heard what her mistress had said but saw that the prince was ignoring her.

Spain was smiling and laughing making all the other maids laugh at his charms when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his ear and himself being dragged. Grimacing, he saw it was Hungary who had a hold of him and was taking him over to Father and Mother. Prussia glared at him as his son came over to his side. Spain merely smiled sheepishly, turning his head away as it was turning red from embarrassment.

"Act like a proper prince, or I may go back on my offer!" Father snapped as he slapped Spain on the back of the head.

"Owww!" Spain hissed through clenched teeth, gripping the back of his head tightly with both hands. "Y-yes Father."

After he put his hands down, rubbing the back of his head painfully, he glanced at me, which I smiled back making him smile in return. "Uhm, Father, may I hold Taylor?"

Prussia still had a look of annoyance on his face as he thought about it for a moment, then looked down at me. I smiled as best as I could, wanting to be held by my big brother even though he was in trouble. Father tapped his chin, still thinking about it. Finally, after five minutes, I saw him smirk and hand me over to Spain, who gazed at me with endearment.

"Ohh you are so adorable!" my brother practically exclaimed in joy, tightly embracing me and rubbing his cheek against mine. "I wish Romano was like you when he was little instead of a brat. If only I could see you often, I would be the happiest big brother in the world!"

"After you are done with her, give her to one of the maids or to your mother." Father said, interrupting mine and Spain's brother-sister moment. "I want her put in her bassinette for when your uncles come to meet about our plans and to talk about your training. I will be outside on the balcony."

"_Si _Father." My brother answered, shaking with what felt like excitement. He cradled me gently as we went to play on the floor with some of the fancy toys that were given to me by the maids, since I am a princess and spoiled, although not too spoiled.

As I was set on the floor, Hungary sat with us after she had told Mexico and Taiwan to assist mother, and started to shake a rattle in my face as I crawled around on the mat that we three were sitting on. What saddened me was that mother's number one rule was that I was never allowed to go off the mat,_ 'lest she makes a mess on the expensive carpet'_ in her own words. Of course the carpet was lovely, as was everything else in the nursery, all fit for my comfort and pleasure.

The rattle was made of white ivory with a diamond ball on top filled with pearls to make the shaking sound. Tied around the handle was a white lace ribbon that had my name engraved in silver cursive letters. In fact the entire nursery was a shade of white or silver with lace and silk all around, including the curtains, (which were lace with red ribbon around them when they were drawn), and the carpet (which was a white, silver, and gold Persian rug). The only thing not white in the nursery were the black and white French maid uniforms that were required by all the maids to wear.

I was in my thoughts when I was suddenly turned over on my back by Hungary, who started tickling me. Of course I could not help but giggle, making Spain join in tickling me as well with all three of us laughing and having a god time. I watched my brother and my favorite maid in between fits of laughter, which were not very strong because I was a baby. Spain tickled me, but gazed at Hungary as he did. Hungary did the same thing when she thought Spain wasn't looking either. Suddenly, they both did one last huge tickle, but did not turn away from each other this time, but instead gazed at each other for the longest time. Apparently, Hungary was not on the same page as Spain because she looked at him in confusion.

"My Prince, what do you keep looking at?" She asked, slowly withdrawing her fingers from me and setting her hands on her lap, still keeping her eyes on Spain.

Seeing as how Hungary had caught him, Spain decided to keep things smooth. "Uhm...uh well I was…uhm… ah yes…you have something on your face and I was hoping you would notice it before now."

The maid peered at him closely as my brother smiled. After a couple of seconds, she smiled and took me up in her arms, still shaking the rattle in my face as I gurgled happily. "Alright then." She replied cheerfully. "Well we have to go and put you in your room, now don't we Taylor?"

She looked up to see Spain still standing there. "I hear your uncles coming up the stairs, so I suggest that you go to your father and wait for them with him." She winked at the last part.

Spain laughed, winking back as he mock saluted. "Yes ma'm!"

With that, they both parted ways. As Hungary carried me to my room, she kissed me on the head. "Oh Princess, you have no idea how lucky you are to not have trouble of being pursued by men and all the trouble they can bring."

She smiled, pausing and putting a finger up to her chin as she opened the door and carried me with one arm into my room. "However, a challenge like him might not be so bad once in a while."

(Normal POV)

Belarus watched as Hungary took Taylor into her room so as not to disturb Prussia, Switzerland, Russia, Denmark, Turkey, and Spain while they were having the meeting. The reason why her husband and her brothers by marriage, except for Russia, decided to come to the nursery to have it though was beyond her. Usually these kinds of meetings where all the important male countries in the palace were together were down in the war room along with Prussia's generals, not up in a place where it was less private.

Sighing as she yawned in boredom, Belarus took a sip of vodka that Taiwan retrieved for her. Most of the time she and Russia were the only ones who would drink just vodka, both thinking that alcohol from other countries was inferior, especially France's wine. However Prussia would drink just beer, sometimes wine from Spain or Turkey, but mostly his own country's beer, not Germany's.

She shook her head of such thoughts. It was the alcohol getting to her. Of course no one in the house was allowed to get drunk; although she had seen some things go one with her brothers-in-law (including Russia) and some of her maids or servant girls. The only ones that did not get horribly drunk were Prussia and Switzerland, surprisingly, since they were both German countries and could hold their liquor.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by male voices. Turning towards the door, Belarus could hear her brothers talking loudly. The country scowled and hoped that Taylor was taking a nap right now, or not lest she be woken up and be unhappy. That would just cause unnecessary problems for Belarus and for Prussia, which they did not need at the moment during this very important meeting.

Belgium opened the door, curtsying for the very important men that were entering to speak with her Master. Switzerland entered first, still in the same uniform that he had on when Taylor was 'born', except this time he had Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia behind him carrying six polished black cherry wood cases that gleamed with polish, two for each country to carry.

"_I wonder what's in those."_ Belarus thought.

Belarus knew that Switzerland valued isolation and neutrality when it came to war, but when Prussia came to him, as a friend and not an enemy, event though the trigger-happy nation would just shoot him anyway whether friend or foe, the crimson-eyed country made him an offer he could not refuse. In exchange for becoming allies, Prussia promised that he would not harm Switzerland when his conquering was over, but instead keep the country as it was but take over the countries around it. It took six months to try and convince the Swiss of this, but in time Prussia finally got to his weak spot and they both signed a contract the next day, making it official.

Following the three Baltic States was none other than Russia, which did not make the Baltic trio feel any better as Belarus noticed they were trembling and sweating with eyes downcast. Russia didn't seem to notice, he had his head up with eyes closed and a big smile on his face while carrying his infamous water pipe. He turned and smiled at his sister, although Belarus knew that he was struggling to maintain it since she used to obsessively stalk him before she met Prussia, which did more than creep Russia out.

Behind Russia was Turkey, who Belarus did not know as well since she was isolated from the outside world with Russia, Ukraine, and the Baltic States before Prussia took over and made her his wife. It was said that he once was the Ottoman Empire in his heyday and controlled all the Middle East including Greece, Egypt, and almost her sons when they were young. Now Turkey's power has faded somewhat, but when he and Russia are together, they are quite imposing. Prussia made sure that after he had conquered the world, to give Turkey back all of the countries that were a part of his empire as slaves.

In fact all of the countries had different masters of Prussia, Spain, Romano, and the four uncles, some of them belonged to three different masters at one time. The only ones that Prussia had left to conquer were across the ocean.

Denmark came in last grinning cockily carrying his battle axe over his shoulder. Denmark had agreed to come over to Prussia's side because he wanted so badly to defeat Sweden and conquer all the Nordic states, which Prussia said that he would acquire. Another country that Belarus did not know as well, he seemed like he knew everything and always tried to flaunt his power over those lower than him and even the other uncles, especially Russia, who he wanted to take down a notch. Behind his arrogant attitude, he did seem to have a knack for war planning, which is what Prussia needed, even though he was a brilliant thinker himself. In fact, the first nations Denmark himself conquered were Finland and Sweden, under Prussia's guidance of course.

As they went out onto the balcony, Ukraine coming up to hug Russia as they did so, which did no favors for the northern country's nerves, Belarus decided to enter into her old ways again, standing up and sneaking behind the Baltic States as they went through the doors behind Denmark.

"BOO!" she shouted creepily, making all three of them scream in fright as they leapt up in the air. Thankfully they kept a hold of the boxes so they wouldn't drop, lest they get in trouble with Switzerland, which was as bad as you could get (not including Russia of course).

After their heart rate went down, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia went trembling through the doors to the balcony so as not to upset their masters by being late. Meanwhile Belarus flipped her hair back with her hand and smiled. She had wanted to do that for a long time, but she just needed the opportune moment to do so.

It was good being the mistress of the house.

_**Okay so I was going to get into the meeting in this chapter, but as you can see I will have to get to it in the next one. But I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very very long time and I almost abandoned this story because I wasn't getting enough reviews, so hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of reviews. I know I still need to update my **__One Piece Cinderella__** story but I just got done with senior year (graduation was on my birthday!) so it's summer time which means more time to get my stories done! Yay! So what will the meeting entail and is there something going on between Spain and Hungary, a prince and a maid? Find out in the next chapter of **__Daughter of A Country__**! Asta la pasta! (I actually just got finished with rewatching Season 1 and Season 2, can't wait for Season 4 though!) **_

_**~Tatertwig45 **_


End file.
